<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So soon by aintitfun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765104">So soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun'>aintitfun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARFID, Eating Disorders, Nonbinary Character, Other, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh didn’t want to talk about this so soon.</p><p>Or the one where Josh smokes weed a lot and annoys his partner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun &amp; Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh was way more high than he anticipated. He hoped that Tyler couldn’t tell, but he knew that Tyler could definitely tell.</p><p>“Josh, are you going to pick something today? You’ve been staring at the wall for like 5 minutes now.” Tyler huffed as they crossed their arms.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry... what am I picking again?” Josh rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly looking at the ground.</p><p>“Taco Bell or chipotle? I’d like to eat sometime soon.”</p><p>Josh scratched his hand “yeah, Taco Bell is fine.”</p><p>“Finally.” Tyler sighed as they grabbed their keys. “I’m driving, obviously. Let’s go.”</p><p>The pair rode in silence until Tyler finally turned on the radio. </p><p>——</p><p>“You’re being so difficult!! It’s not that hard to just pick something to eat.” Debby screamed at Josh as he sobbed holding his head in his hands. His body hung limply on the edge of the couch as his then partner berated him. “We go through this every time. I can’t be the one to pick where we go all the time and even when I do, you don’t eat anything when we get there! This doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>Josh wipes his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. He agreed with everything she was saying, but he didn’t have an answer as to why he behaved this way. It’s just something he’s learned to hate about himself amongst other things.</p><p>——<br/>“Have you tried smoking weed before?” His coworker Pete asked as he held out a joint. “This shit works for me every time.”</p><p>Josh had never smoked weed before, or done any sort of drugs. He barely touched alcohol. At 22, he felt like such a good two shoes, besides his red Mohawk and lip ring. </p><p>Josh placed the joint between his lips and tried to imitate the actions of his older friend. He inhaled and inhaled and inhaled entirely too much. Josh felt like his lungs were going to fall out of his chest from all of the coughing he did.</p><p>Pete chuckled as he get patted Josh on the back. “My bad dude. You gotta go easier on that next time.” Josh wasn’t sure there would be a next time for him.</p><p>——</p><p>There was definitely a next time and a third time and a fourth time, until he had stopped counting the amount of times he found himself stoned out of his mind in Pete’s room. He wasn’t proud of it, but he could fucking eat and that was the goal.</p><p>——</p><p>“Josh, I need to ask you something.” Tyler pondered out loud as they parked in the driveway. “Why do you always have to get high when we hang out? Is it me? Am I just intolerable sober?”</p><p>Josh felt his heart fall out of his chest. He has only been dating Tyler for a few months but he knew he was head over heels for them. Tyler thinking that Josh's perpetual state of being low key blazed had anything to do with being in their company made him so incredibly sad. </p><p>“No, it’s not like that.” Josh felt the world begin to spin and put his head in his hands. He didn’t want to have to talk about this so soon.</p><p>“Then what is it? I really like spending time with you, but not when you’re like...” Tyler shook their head in frustration. “Like this.”</p><p>“Tyler, I...” Josh squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to have to talk about this so soon.</p><p>“Y’know what? Forget it. Sorry I asked.” Tyler motioned to take of their seatbelt and Josh stopped them.</p><p>“Tyler... I have an eating disorder.” Josh kept his hand atop theirs, but refused to make eye contact. “I know that probably sounds like bs because I’m a guy, but-“</p><p>“Wow, do you really think me of all people who judge you based on that? The nonbinary person?” Tyler’s voice softened. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so hard on you. I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“No one ever does.” </p><p>Tyler sighed and gently caressed Josh’s face with their free hand. “Thank you for being honest with me. We can talk about it more when you’re ready, okay?” Josh nodded, eyes still fixated on the dashboard.  “Hey, would you want to smoke with me sometime?” </p><p>Josh stole a glance at their partner, unsure if they were being serious with their offer. “Yeah, I would like that actually.”</p><p>“Cool.” Tyler placed a gentle kiss on Josh’s cheek. “Let’s get inside before our food gets cold and gross.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Josh has no intention of eating the now cold tacos, but he kept that thought to himself. Josh didn’t want to have to talk about this so soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone say projection as a coping mechanism?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>